Lost
by Koinu Katsuya Shan Seto
Summary: Jou is lost in a strange town after Seto abandons him. Rated for Language, Yaoi, and Mild Abuse.


This is a yaoi fic between Katsuya Jonouchi and Seto Kaiba. Please do not read this if this topic or pairing offends you. Thank you.  
  
I do not own Yu-gi-Oh and I am not gaining any profit from this story. Enjoy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"SETO! Don't go! Don't leave me here all alone...  
  
It's dark, Seto...so dark. I'm so scared. Seto.  
  
Don't leave me out here...Out in the cold...Out in the rain."  
  
Jou fell to the cold wet cement. He was lost in a strange town, in the rain, during the night.  
  
"Seto...why did you leave me here? How..."  
  
Fat tears fell from the blonds face, mingling with the cold rain on the ground.  
  
"I found you...and I was home...how.... how can I come home now?"  
  
The boy shrunk back against the nearest building, consuming himself in the wall's shadow. Hugging his knees tightly, he rocked back and forth.  
  
"Seto...I'm.... I'm so alone..."  
  
Jou closed his eyes, causing more silver tears to travel down his cheek. There was no traffic on the road a few meters away, no sound could be heard by the blonde from any of the buildings. Feeling totally isolated in his grief and fear, he let the sobs rock his body. Loud and pitiful, they echoed through the alley behind him.  
  
And they woke the last person that Katsuya Jonouchi wanted to meet on a dark story night without his Seto.  
  
"What a pretty thing we have here..."  
  
Jou's eyes snapped open, his eyes dilated in fear. He hugged his knees closer, hoping, praying that the drunken voice behind him was not real.  
  
*He's dead* Jou's mind argued. *Seto said so*  
  
*Seto also left you here all alone....*  
  
A clammy hand lifted up the golden pup's chin. His honey eyes were forced to look into the glazed eyes of a dark haired man. His breath, sick feeling in Jou's face, strongly held the sent of alcohol.  
  
*Oh God. Seto...Seto where are you? Save me, Seto. Please come and save me.*  
  
The hold on Jou's chin tightened. Disgustingly wet lips pressed roughly into his, causing the blonde to whimper pitifully. He wanted to get away, he wanted the...the bastard to leave him alone. Seto, he wanted Seto most of all. Seto would make it alright. Seto would...  
  
Jou's thought was cut off as a fist collided with his face. The grip he had on his knees immediately came undone and he sprawled into the alley. The bittersweet taste of blood tingled in his mouth. He waited for the next blow, or the next sick kiss. The blonde dreaded the inevitable and his body quivered in fear.  
  
BAM!  
  
Jou cracked open his eyes. In the misty light of the streetlights the silhouette of two figures. The taller of the two had the second buy the collar. From where Jou was, it looked like he was hissing something in the second's ear. He then dropped Jou's attacker hard on the ground and kicked him hard.  
  
"Get up. And get out of here. I never want to see you again."  
  
The cold voice sent shivers down the blonde's back, and he could only imagine what it must have been like for the drunk to have that tone directed at him. Jou had never heard that voice like that before. The defeated man stumbled away in a drunken daze. Jou's protector glared after him, waiting until he was gone before turning to Jou.  
  
Azure eyes glinted in the rain.  
  
"S....Seto?"  
  
Jou's voice whimpered out, almost lost in the rain. The sapphire eyes gazed upon the pup sadly.  
  
"Oh, Jou."  
  
Seto swiftly bent down beside his pup, gathering the broken angel in his arms. Jou let his head lay against Seto's chest, his head falling and rising with every breath Seto took. Seto buried his face in his puppy's hair, taking in the scent of his hair.  
  
"Puppy...I'm so sorry...You were just gone. I was so scared that someone had taken you away."  
  
"Seto, I thought you had left me....I was...was so scared."  
  
Jou felt Seto's grip on him tighten,  
  
"Believe me when I say this, Katsuya Jonouchi. I would never, and will never leave you. I love you more then anything in this life."  
  
He placed a gentle kiss on the pup's head.  
  
"I love you too, Seto.....I love you." 


End file.
